The present disclosure generally relates to cartridges for dispensing a fluid and an automatic analyzer for dispensing the fluid using the cartridge.
In medical laboratories, in vitro diagnostics are commonly performed on biological samples such as blood, urine, blood plasma and saliva. Such tests may be performed manually using pipettes or maybe performed using an automatic analyzer. Automatic analyzers may automatically add reagents to the biological sample and may measure one or more parameters of the biological sample during analysis.